1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for racking a watercraft on a vehicle, and in particular, a Recreational Vehicle and the like.
2. Related Art
Kayaking, canoeing, boating and related watercraft activities have become a very popular recreational activity, sport, and hobby, especially for travelers, adventurers, and families. To fully enjoy and properly use a kayak, or any watercraft, the watercraft needs to be operated on a navigable waterway, such as inter alia, a river, lake, stream, ocean, pond, or any body of water. Often times, people have to travel to these waterways to fully enjoy and properly use a kayak, or any watercraft. Popular methods of travel include, inter alia, Recreational Vehicles (“RV”), campers, and trailers. Traveling, especially for long distances, with vehicles of such size and width of an RV impose a burden on travelers, adventurers, and families who wish to bring a kayak, or any watercraft, along with them while traveling because of the difficulties and constraints associated with properly and securely affixing the watercraft to a vehicle, in particular, a vehicle with larger dimensions.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies in the art for racking a watercraft, such as a kayak, on a vehicle, and in particular, a larger vehicle, such as, inter alia, a RV.